efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 18th of April 2011
Raw Intro Plays with Pyro - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AInll076HM * *as the show comes on the air WWE Champion CM Punk is sat in the middile of the ring with a microphone smiling as the crowd boo* Stop Booing! Stop Booing! I'm not here to brag about how I beat David Falcon once again on Smackdown but now that I brought him up I'd like to say one thing that David idf your listening you will never get another shot at my job ever again so move on, Anyway lets move onto Raj Singh the man who I attacked a man who I am facing at Hell In A Cell this Sunday come on out here Raj......*Raj Singh music hits* Raj: I don't really think this is nessassar--- WWCMP: I don't Care what you feel Raj! What you should feel is embaressed of being such a failure here and I'll squash you 1.2.3 like a bug just like I done with David Falcon last week on Raw and this past Smackdown! How did you even get this jid even hire you Raj how could David even hire you your and waste of talent I Might as well fire you on the spot right now! but I'm not. Raj: I know why you hold such hostallity against me just because I may have screwed up a title match at Night Of Champions so you just ditch me like that after one tiny mistake which cost us the match that's why there is all this tension isn't it? WWCMP: Oh my god! just stop its enough allready I'm sick of talking about your dumb mistake at Night Of Champions your totally wrong I figured out the same night after our match that what am I doing with my career so the next night I got rid of you to go onto the big time and I'm pactically already there Raj look I am the Raw General Manager now going onto face you at Hell In A Cell where your little fairytail comes to an end and you once again go back to rock bottom because as long as I'm here you will never reach my hieghts in EFW ever again! *WWE Champion CM Punk drops his microphone and lifts Raj on his shoulders trying to hit his finisher but Raj slips off and hits WWE Champion CM Punk with his mic after WWE Champion CM Punk holds his jaw looking at Raj walking up the ramp...* Match 1) Wartune vs. PringlesApprentaice - Singles Match. *backstage with WWE Champion CM Punk talking to the crowd on the the titantron* I don't know what Raj was thinking earlier but he just got himself into big trouble because he will face the consequences of attacking the boss because next on raw he will face CM Punk The Utlimate Saviour and Jason T in a handicap match! *the camera goes back to the ring with WWE Champion CM Punk laughing* Match 2) CM Punk The UItimate Saviour and Jason T vs. Raj Singh - Handicap Match. *Kyles smith comes out* It may be only less than one week away from where Rated Peep Superstar gets the beating of a lifetime but I have to start watching my back more than ever I do not want to get hurt once again before my match with the Worldheavyweight Champion Rated Peep Superstar he's tried to intimidate me with phone calls voice messages and video messages everything I can think of right now but I'm not letting that get to me because I can here it his voice and see his eyes every single time he comes out here I can sense he is afriad of being locked inside that cell with me the Rated Peep Superstar I ued to know before he turneed his back on me and everyone else he used to be a nice guy a guy who would help people encourage people but now all he is a man who has a world championship hiding in a hole underneath his two little friends Adam and Nexus *Rated Peep Superstar interuptts* RPS: You keep on using the same old lines every week Kyle I'm hiding behind my little friends Adam and Nexus really? you really wan the old Rated Peep Superstar? All of you people want the me!? Welll your not getting it because he doesn't exist now! I saw the era of my ways and went for the Worldchampionship with Adam and Nexus I know you would have tried to cheat me out of my matches for the championship if I did not have them Kyle.. Kyle: Peep, your not going to get your protection like how you got helped at Night Of Champions because in 6 days from tonight you will be locked inside with no escape against me I'm still trying to retain myself from punching you straight in the face and I just can't wait for Hell In A cell right now because I will beat every ownce of hate out of you because I will give it my all to retian what is rightfully mine that worldheavyweight championship and thanks for keeping it warm for me these past three weeks! *Kyle drops his mic ready to leave the ring but Nexus and Adam come out before he gets the chance* Nexus: Kyle, stop right there you don't just come out here and think you can get away with insulting the worldheavyweight champion, me and adam may not be able to get into your match at Hell In A cell but you might as well get the beating of your life time right now! *Adam and Nexus walk down to the ring ready to beat up Kyle but WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* WWCMP: I can see you guys want a fight so tonight on Raw it will be a 6 man tag team match between Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus and Adam against Kyle, The Ghost Hunter and Ivan! *when WWE Champion CM Punk leaves Adam and Nexus are seen staring down Kyle* Match 3) WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Phantom vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Triple Threat Match *'Backstage interview with Rated Peep Superstar* Josh: Rated Peep Superstar what are your feeling on being in a 6 man tag team match tonight? RPS: I am the worldheavyweight champion I don't deserve this kind of treatment I could get injured now I gotta go... '''Match 4) Nexus, AdamEEF and Rated Peep Superstar vs. Kyle Smith, The Ghost Hunter and Ivan'TheDestroyer' - 6-Man Tag Team Match ' *The Ultimate Opportunist comes out* I haven't really been on a roll as of late so I came all the way down here for monday night raw live in Memphis tonight to get back on Track...I may still be the European Champion but I haven't even been given a match at Hell In A Cell so I'm making for my title I will let to men work it out in a #1 contenders match next on Raw so anyone who wants my title come out here right now right here! *Best In The World and The Awesome One come out and shake hands* '''Match 5) The Awesome One vs. Best In The World - #1 Contenders Match for the European Championship at Hell In A Cell. *David Falcon music hists and comes out* I may have lost my Raw General Manager but still look at me your EFW Champion! *David raises the title above his head as the crowd boo* Oh Shut Up your bunch of ignorant pricks!!! I am here to now focus on ChrisXtreme the #1 Contender for this championship all he has been doing the past weeks I must admit this he has been quite impressive these past weeks but I'm not afraid of him because I'm going to knock him off just like I have done since I became EFW Champion *Samir Cerebral Assassin interuptts* David: what is it samir wh yare you interuptting me!? Samir: I just came here to talk about have you still got my back at Hell In A cell? David: Yeah man, I know it wern't your fault On Smackdown that I lost now get out I need to talk. *Samir leaves and goes backstage* David: Now, as I was saying! *ChrisXtreme interuptts David Falcon!* Chris: Nobody gives a crap about what you are going to say next David all these people care about it me against you right now because at Hell In A cell I will knock you're teeth straight down you're god damn throat! because I will go where I rightfully deserve at the top of EFW being the EFW Champion! *the crowd cheer as the show goes off the air David Falcon stunned* BQ: Rate Card